The Attack of Phineas
Written by Wikidude1234. Episode Summary Just like everyday, Perry comes crashing through Doofenshmirtz wall. "Gasp! Perry the Platypus! What an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" A giant metal cage falls down and traps Perry. "Your probably wondering what my evil scheme is, right?" Perry rolls his eyes at Doofenshmirtz. "Eh, I'll tell you anyways: You see, Perry the Platypus, I wasn't exactly what you could say, strong. Which is why I created my Strong-Inator! When I hit myself with this, I will be the strongest man in the Tri-State Area!" Perry the Platypus then escapes and quickly attacks him. During the fight, Doofenshmirtz activates his "-Inator". "Now you are too late! Time to see what this bad boy can do!" Nothing happens. "Why isn't anything happening?" Doofenshmirtz asks. He then notices that Perry the Platypus unplugged his "-Inator". "Ugh. Sometimes you really get on my nerves, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz plugs it back in. "Now let's see what this bad boy can do...." Once again, nothing happens. "Ugh. Now what's wrong?" He then notices Perry the Platypus pushing the "-Inator" off the building. CRASH! The "-Inator" hits the ground, and fires a laser beam off into the suburbs. "...Curse you Perry the Platypus." ♪ Perry! ♪ Scene switches to Phineas and Ferb sitting by a tree. "So Ferb, what should we do today?" Just then, Phineas is hit with a laser beam. "What was that?" Phineas asks. Ferb shrugs. "Oh, well." Phineas says. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha Doin'?" Isabella asks, as she opens up the gate. Isabella notices that Phineas is getting bigger, and stronger. "...Buildin' a machine that makes you stronger?" Isabella asks. "No. Why do you ask?" Phineas asks. "No reason, you just look a bit...bigger, and stronger." "What...?" Phineas runs inside the house and looks inside a mirror. "EEK! I'm a monster! How did this happen, anyways? Do you know, Perry?" Perry chatters. Candace opens the bathroom door. "Phineas! Mom went to the store so I'm in cha—Wait, did you get bigger?" Candace asks. "Yes, yes I did." Phineas replies. "How did you do that?!" Candace asks. "...I don't know." Phineas replies. "Wait, are you saying you didn't build a machine that makes you bigger, or something?" Candace asks. "Yes, yes I am." Phineas replies. "Then how in the world did THIS happen?!" Candace asks. "Like I said: I don't know. Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asks. "Good morning, Agent P. I have some bad news: Due to Doofenshmirtz's Strong-Inator hitting one of you're owners, you will have to go back to Doofenshmirtz, and fix that "-Inator", then set it in reverse. Monogram out." ♪ Perry! ♪ ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incor--- ♪ Perry comes crashing through Doofenshmirtz wall. "Gasp! Perry the Platypus! What are you doing here? You already destroyed my "-Inat"—Wait, your fixing it?" Doofenshmirtz asks. Perry nods. "How wonderful! I'm going to be the strongest man in the Tri-State Area!" Doofenshmirtz says. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Wikidude1234's Articles Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro